Betadawn
|} Betadawn belongs to Rainy. Do not use without the owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Description ---- Brightness and darkness contrasting gloriously. Life and death merging together to create one. Bits of pieces of opposites have been fused together to form the dragoness known as Betadawn. Betadawn, as her name suggests, is a beta test. She is run, the uncompleted software. She was born into a time that was a bit in a slump in a NightWing's view, even if technology had advanced from the SandWing War of Succession. Betadawn is the dawn of what the Pyrrhian government hopes to start with to give NightWings a second chance. She is a NightWing through and through, no traces of other tribes blended in. Betadawn's scales are a light black. Her wings are pitch black with stars splayed out, more compact in the middle of the wing membrane, and more spread out the farther your gaze travels. The spines running down her black are a silver, along with her horns, underbelly, and talons. Her eyes are a bit of an oddity, though. Her right eye is a minty green, but her left eye is a silvery white. Around Betadawn's eyes is what looks a bit like fuzzy eyeshadow. Transparent, yet not. It is white. The same phenomenon occur as you draw closer to the end of her tail, growing more solid in colour the closer you reach the tail tip. The beta test... Personality ---- Betadawn is socially awkward. She doesn't commonly speak to other dragons as often as the dead dragons she can speak to. She isn't sure what to exactly say in social conversations, and may often offend, annoy, freak out, etc. the dragon. She has only one other friend besides the spirits she talks to, which is a seemingly RainWing named Darksun. Even though Betadawn is the innocent, fragile little dragoness that can be easily shattered, and Darksun is the hardcore, cigarette-smoking, alcoholic, their odd relationship works. Neither of the two are aware that they are half-sisters; they share fathers. Betadawn has a stutter on certain letters, which include s, g, and p. The fragile lower class... History ---- Betadawn was not born into a wonderful time for NightWings. Her egg was close to being smashed along with her siblings. It was pure luck she was chosen among four others. At this time, NightWings were being punished for lying long ago, for manipulating the other tribes into fearing them. Technology had advanced, and the other six tribes rose against them, imprisoning the living and smashing their eggs. This didn't stop the NightWings from producing more, which were in turn smashed. After much time, the Pyrrhian government decided they would try to give one NightWing a chance. A NightWing that would know nothing of pervious NightWing history, who would not know their stories that made others feeling uneasy when one was nearby. Betadawn's egg was the only to survive. It was to be keep in a warm, dark room. Something strange happened, though, and her egg was partially exposed to the moonlight the night before her hatching. When the government finally found it, half of it had turned silver, while the other remained ebony. When Betadawn hatched, she was kept under carefully monitoring, making sure she couldn't read minds, see into the future, or anything else that the government feared she may do. But, the NightWing never displayed any signs of doing so. What the government didn't know was that somehow, being exposed to only some light, Betadawn could only communicate with the dead in the way two mind readers would speak to each other. She could faintly seeing them moving, their figures barely outlined against walls. When Betadawn went to school, she suffered bullying, but she always tried to push it away. Easier said than done. It wasn't until she met Darksun that the bullies pulled back a bit, for fear of angering the strange RainWing. The NightWing's grades are a bit unsteady, as she often gets distracted by the spirits that will speak to her. A few times, they come in handy, especially when she nearly runs into things while her mind is drifting, thinking about different things. Betadawn continues going to school, remaining the beta project for the government. She still communicates with the dead, being able to speak with them. Betadawn still remains but a test subject, her sole purpose for life. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)